


4 am

by Memeophobia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, OH NO IM SINNING AGAIN, Some Fluff, also my lowkey otp, im saving the smut for chapter 3, im sorry they might be ooc, take me to church guys, this is my sinship dont judge me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeophobia/pseuds/Memeophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Wakatoshi has to give is Kenmas now, his mind, his body, everything belongs to Wakatoshi's precious Kenma</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give it all to me.

‘’A-ah, Wakatoshi..’’  
Kenma’s so full, so _fucking full_ and he loves it, more than anything. Having his boyfriend inside of him, it’s fucking amazing to be stuffed with Wakatoshi’s cock until he cant take anymore. His boyfriend, his lover, his _everything_. All he can do is lay there and succumb to the pleasure ripping through his whole body, he's accepting it, all of it. It’s as if he's drowning in Wakatoshi and he doesn't care. if he died right now he wouldn't care one bit, he's happy, he's happy being smothered by Wakatoshi. Everything wakatoshi has Kenma is happy to take, everything he gets from Wakatoshi is a gift. All of it that Kenma can touch, see, hear, taste it’s all Kenma’s. In these moments it’s all he wants and everything he has, he wants it forever, he wants this moment to last forever. To never end. To be held in Wakatoshi’s amazing arms, to hear his gasp of pleasure as he thrust into Kenma.

‘’I-I love you so much, W-wakatoshi’’

‘’K-Kenma? Are you okay?’’ Wakatoshi is buried into Kenma, base to tip and god it's amazing, it’s hot, tight and so much better than anything he's ever dreamt of. All he can see is stars, galaxies, nebulas. But most importantly he sees Kenma, spread out below him, eyelids heavy, cheeks flushed and it's the most beautiful expression Kenma has ever had. When Kenma is playing games his face is blank, expressionless. It’s still beautiful to Wakatoshi but this, this is so much better. He can see how Kenma feels, his emotions, his feelings, all of it. He wants to devour Kenma. The pleasure he's feeling doesn't matter to him, the pleasure when he thrust his hips at the perfect angle to hit Kenma where he feels it the most, where it feel so fucking good that Kenma just screams. It doesn't matter, what does matter though is the thought of what he's doing, showing his precious Kenma just how much he loves and adores him. Being in control of Kenma but also vulnerable to him, putting all he has out there for Kenma. Giving him all he has. he loves it just as much as Kenma does, maybe even more.

‘’You’re so beautiful, K-kenma, I love you too.’’

There's nothing left of them, they're a mess of limbs, laid out on the bed next to each other. Slowly fading away into sleep that feels like it will never end. The last thing heard from each other is soft whispers of ‘’I love you’’.


	2. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SMUT COMING SOON? IM NOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated this faster than i thought i would

“Hey Wakatoshi?’’

It’s late, probably about 4 am when Kenma starts to feel restless. Next to him is Wakatoshi on his side sound asleep.

‘’Wakatoshi?’’

Kenma gently shakes Wakatoshi but its not working, he's still asleep. Kenma decides to go another route. Turning Wakatoshi on his back, he’s still perfectly asleep.

‘’Mhh, okay fine.’’

Kenma faintly murmurs while sitting on top of Wakatoshi, basically straddling him. Whatever Kenma is doing is working because Wakatoshi starts shifting around for a few moments before he opens his eyes, still groggy.

“Kenma?’’

Wakatoshis voice is hoarse and quiet.

‘’Oh. You’re awake.’’

Kenma’s a little shocked that he managed to wake Wakatoshi up since he could mostly likely sleep through an earthquake or the apocalypse.

‘’Yeah, I am. Do you need something Kenma?’’

Wakatoshi is certainly confused.

‘’I can't sleep Wakatoshi I’ve been up all night trying to sleep but I can’t.’’

Kenma’s trying his best pout even though it comes naturally for him, while leaning down and whispering

‘’Help me out, Wakatoshi?’’

Then it hits Wakatoshi in the back of the head like a baseball bat oh Kenma wants…sex.

‘’Do you really have the energy for this Kenma?’’

Wakatoshi is really unsure about this, for one: he just woke up and still hasn't woken up completely and is on the edge of falling asleep again, two him and Kenma have never gone all the way. Sure they have talked about it, a lot but Wakatoshi is still unsure. He has so many questions about it who will top? Who will bottom? From the look of it Kenma would be uncomfortable with being the top and well, Wakatoshi doesn't think he's fit to bottom.

‘’Kenma, do you want to go all the way or-.’’

Wakatoshi was cut off by Kenma’s soft lips covering his own. The kiss is soft, light and delicate, a lot like Kenma. Kenma pulled away quickly leaving Wakatoshi a little upset, he wanted it to last longer, to feel Kenma’s lips connect with his longer.

‘’Wakatoshi, I do, I want it all, I want.’’

There is a slight pause

‘’ _you_ , I want you Wakatoshi’’.

  
All Wakatoshi could do was let out a deep breath, he reached up with shaky hands to touch Kenma’s hair. Why was he so nervous? Him and Kenma have been dating now for 5 months, what was there to be nervous about? He tries his best to shake off his anxiety while running his fingers threw Kenma’s hair, the soft ombre strands feel nice against his fingers.

‘’Wakatoshi, are you scared?’’

‘’A little, I’m just, I don't know.’’

Holy shit he is nervous, Wakatoshi is so scared about hurting Kenma, he knows one bad move and it's over.

‘’Wakatoshi what are you scared about?’’

Kenma’s starting to feel concerned, he doesn’t want Wakatoshi to stop, Kenma really wants this and he can't do it unless Wakatoshi is on board with him.

‘’Well, I just have one question Kenma.’’

‘’What is it Wakatoshi?’’

Kenma hopes this isn't some kind of stupid question like do you know how to do this? Of course Kenma doesn’t know.It’s his first time with anybody. As soon as he started thinking his thought are interrupted by Wakatoshi asking him

‘’Who do you think should bottom and who should top?’’

Oh.. that's what he wanted to know also.

‘’Well, um I don't think i want to top.’’

Kenma could never imagine being dominant over somebody like Wakatoshi. He likes the idea of Wakatoshi dominating him actually. Being submissive feels better to Kenma.

‘’H-how about you top Wakatoshi?’’

‘’Sounds good to me Kenma.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres my tumblr incase nobody asked kenmayy.tumblr.com


	3. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you ready

It’s strange, how Wakatoshi gets nervous during moments like these. The intimate, soft moments with kenma, it drains all self confidence away from him. He doesn't know why that happens, he feels insecure and anxious. This isn't Wakatoshi at all, he’s always so confident and has so much pride. How could something like this change him so quickly? Was it the soft touches from Kenma? The way Kenma’s voice got softer with the way Wakatoshi’s fingers explored his insides? He really doesn't know but right now it could matter less. All he cares about is Kenma, how Kenma feels, how he looks underneath Wakatoshi. How he looks when he’s arching himself to make Wakatoshi’s fingers hit the right spot inside him. How he sounds when the pleasure slowly builds up and rips through his body, Wakatoshi wants to take it all in and absorb every movement Kenma makes.

‘’Kenma, you are worrying me.’’

 

There's a hint of anxiety in his voice because he knows what he's doing could hurt kenma and he's so scared he might do just that. 

 

‘’Wakatoshi, just fucking h-hurry up already.’’

‘’Watch Your language Kenma.’’

 

This is pissing Kenma off, not only is Wakatoshi taking his sweet fucking time stretching kenma out but god, the way he looks at him, staring at his body in a perverted manner. Smiling whenever he lets out the littlest sound of pleasure, he wants to die, this is so embarrassing. Just when Kenma gets fed up with Wakatoshi’s slow movements he speeds up, pushing his fingers against his walls harder, thrusting them faster into him, then it gets better. There's a shock of pleasure that goes through his whole body and its so fucking intense he starts gasping for air. 

‘’Oh my god, Wakatoshi, there, right there.’’

 

That's when Wakatoshi regains his confidence in what he's doing, and pushes his fingers back to that spot where he knows Kenma loves it.

 

‘’Like this Kenma?’’

 

Kenma opens his eyes to see what he expects, a shit eating grin on Wakatoshi’s face while he's thrusting two large, very large fingers into Kenma. Kenma won't lie though, he loves that smile no matter how much it reminds him of his roommate and best friend Kuroo, Kenma thinks Wakatoshi looks better with that shitty smile than Kuroo. 

 

Kenma is pushed away from his thoughts when the sudden feeling of being torn open all over again shows up. Kenma nervously looks down expecting to see Wakatoshi’s cock inside him but instead all that's there are 3 very thick fingers, sliding in and out of his entrance. It’s slightly painful, Wakatoshi’s fingers are so big it hurts. Kenmas face starts twisting up in pain but all of a sudden the pain is almost gone when a big rough hand wraps around Kenmas dick. Stroking oh so painfully slow, it’s killing Kenma, he can’t take this anymore, it’s too much all at once. It’s overwhelming, it’s also amazing at the same time but kenma starts feeling heat burst inside of him and he knows what coming next.

 

‘’W-wait Wakatoshi!’’

 

But Wakatoshi just keeps stroking Kenma’s aching cock while thrusting his fingers into him, knowing what's going to happen if he keeps going. 

 

‘’Wakatoshi!’’

 

All Kenma can do is cry out while his orgasm hits him, its intense, having both of your good spots touched at the same time is sure to give an intense climax, especially if you're sensitive like Kenma.

 

Kenma doesn’t know how long he’s been laying there, he’s tired from probably the best climax of his life but he promised Wakatoshi he would let him go all the way tonight.

 

‘’Waka- I-i’m ready, please, hurry i need you.’’

 

‘’Give me a second Kenma I need to find the condom.’’

 

Kenmas so impatient, he wants to just say they don't need one but he feels like it would be better to use one so he sucks up his need and waits while Wakatoshi searches around the bed for the lost condom.

 

‘’Found it yet?’’

 

‘’No Kenma, stop being impatient.’’

 

‘’But Wakato-’’ 

 

Just to silence Kenma, Wakatoshi presses his lips to Kenmas and it seems to have worked because now Kenma’s quiet which is something he never thought he would think since Kenma is always silent around him.

 

‘’Now let me find it okay?’’

 

‘’Okay Wakatoshi.’’

 

It doesn't take long for Wakatoshi to find the condom, he just had to roll Kenma over to his side because somehow he was laying on top of it this whole time. 

‘’How do you want to do this, Kenma?’’

 

“What do you mean?’’

 

‘’What position do you want to be in, Kenma.’’

 

‘’Oh, um. You choose.’’

 

‘’Lay on your back, that will be easier for you.’’

 

Kenma quickly commands and lays down on his back since he was pushed to his side. While Kenma adjust himself Wakatoshi is starting to roll the condom over himself and that's when Kenma gets a good long look at Wakatoshi’s cock. His length is impressive to Kenma, he's guessing Wakatoshi’s cock is about 20 cm or a little larger, but that's not what has his attention.

It’s the girth he's scared about, Wakatoshi has quite a thick cock, and when you compare it to Kenma’s, Wakatoshi is two times as large. Not only does that worry him but it excites Kenma.

 

‘’Bring your legs up Kenma.’’

 

‘’O-oh right.’’

 

Wakatoshis hands are on Kenma’s thighs, they're not gripping them, just holding them in place. Wakatoshi takes a moment to look at Kenma, beautiful thick thighs that he didn’t have when he was a second year. He’s gotten a little bulkier now. Wakatoshi finds it really cute that Kenma now has a soft stomach with a little bit of fat on it, same with his thighs, ass and arms. It’s all adorable to Wakatoshi. His precious lover, all of him is cute.

 

‘’Wakatoshi, stop staring at me.’’

 

‘’Shit, right okay.’’

 

Wakatoshi forgot what he was supposed to be doing and that was Kenma. He got caught up in how he looked he wanted to take it all in. Maybe while Kenma was taking him all in, literally.

 

‘’Relax now Kenma, I don’t want this to hurt you.’’

 

And with that Wakatoshi is guiding his cock to Kenmas entrance. Kenma’s anticipating the stretch but Wakatoshi has other plans. Instead of going right into Kenma he decided to tease him by only rubbing the tip between Kenmas cheeks, sometimes catching on the rim.

 

‘’I swear to god Waka-’’

 

Kenma is immediately silenced by Wakatoshi pushing himself into Kenma, ever so slowly. Making Kenma ache inside, the stretch feels so strange to Kenma, having a foreign object shove itself inside of him is definitely going down as one of the most unusual feelings he's had. But as soon as that awkward painful stretch comes, it's gone and he's just waiting for Wakatoshi to start thrusting.

 

‘’Wakatoshi?’’

 

‘’Yes Kenma?’’

 

‘’Please...move already.’’

 

With one swift movement Wakatoshi pulls out almost completely then sharply thrust forward, with a loud smack sound echoing throughout Kenmas bedroom. Without warning Wakatoshi is thrusting somewhat roughly into Kenma, but still gentle enough to not hurt him. It takes almost everything Wakatoshi has to not fuck into Kenma as hard as he can. Trying out a few different angles he finally finds one that had kenma moaning within seconds. Apparently it's better for Kenma if his ankles are on Wakatoshi’s shoulders. 

 

‘’Kenma you must be-..p-pretty flexible.’’

Wakatoshi sounds like a mess, he's grunting and moaning because it feels too fucking good, it doesn't feel real, he feels like he's floating in space. Kenma must be feeling the same way as Wakatoshi, there's loud cries mixed with muffled screams behind kenmas left hand.

 

‘’Kenma, take your hand away from your m-mouth.’’

 

‘’N-no!’’

 

Wakatoshi decided to take Kenma’s hands and pin them above his head, making himself bend over, putting more strain on Kenmas burning and shaky legs.

 

‘’Waka-toshi! Please!’’

Kenmas so close, so fucking close he feels like he's burning. His eyes are filled with tears while his body is covered in his and Wakatoshis sweat mixed with his own precome spreading across his stomach.

 

Instead of holding Kenmas legs up any longer Wakatoshi drops them to his sides and drapes himself over Kenma. He can feel his own orgasm coming, its close and he needs it to come soon and so does Kenma.

 

‘’Fuck a-ah Wakatoshi! There please!’’

 

Kenmas starting to cry, not from pain but from his second climax, he feels it coming, intense and powerful. Wakatoshi is sharing Kenma’s agony, he wants to cum so badly, he's pushing in literally every inch of himself into Kenma trying to satisfy the burning in his stomach. As soon as they both start giving up it hits Kenma first, that intense release he's craved for, all he can do is let out probably the loudest cry he's made that night filled with Wakatoshis name. Second is Wakatoshi, he doesn’t make much noise at all, just deep grunts in Kenma’s ear while gripping so tightly on kenmas waist it's painful.

 

After some time Wakatoshi pulls out, takes off the disgusting filled condom, tieing it then throwing it away and lays next to Kenma.

 

‘’ Hey, Wakatoshi?’’

 

‘’Yes Kenma?’’

 

‘’I love you so much.’’

 

‘’I love you, Kenma’’

 

Within seconds Kenma is asleep next to Wakatoshi, it’s not surprising to him but he's a little upset about it. 

 

‘’Shit where's the tissues’’

  
Wakatoshi slowly gets up trying his hardest to not disturb Kenma, creeping his way out of the bedroom getting a wet wash cloth. Coming back to the room he sees Kenma curled in a ball like a kitten, it's adorable. He really is the human equivalent of a cat isn't he? Quietly Wakatoshi walks over to Kenmas side of the bed trying his best to clean the dried cum off of his stomach. When he feels like he’s done a good job he lays back down next Kenma, softly petting his hair until everything fades into nothingness and his mind if completely at rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to hell  
> anyway the next and last chapter is fluff guys be ready


	4. The happiest they have ever been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i scream this is cUTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is cute and i want death

‘’Kenma, come on wake up.’’

 

Wakatoshi waits a minute before shaking Kenma.

 

‘’Kenma, wake up I made breakfast.’’

 

In a blink of an eye Kenma is awake and rushing his way down the stairs with his phone.

 

‘’What did you make?’’

 

‘’Apple Pancakes.’’

Kenmas eyes light up because he loves Wakatoshi’s apple pancakes, they're the fucking best besides Wakatoshi’s apple pies. Where did Wakatoshi learn to bake anyway? He’s so good at it Kenma thought maybe he was a natural but somebody had to of taught him. 

 

As soon as kenmas down stairs and a little out of breath he can smell it, the sweet apple scent, it smells so good his stomach is starting to growl and hurt. Well his stomach doesn't ache from being hungry, more from the night before with Wakatoshi.

 

‘’It smells really good Wakatoshi.’’

 

‘’I know, Kenma. They taste really good too.’’

 

Kenma hurries his little way down to a seat in the kitchen looking down at the plate in front of him. The food still looks good, it probably hasn't been sitting out too long.

 

‘’After you eat make sure you shower okay, Kenma?’’

 

‘’Yes, Wakatoshi’’

 

‘’I mean it Kenma, you smell like shit.’’

 

‘’And you don't Wakatoshi?’’

 

‘’Kenma I just showered, now please eat for me okay?’’

 

Kenma picks up a fork that was left beside Wakatoshi’s plate, he doesn't care using the same fork as him since they are dating. Just as Kenma is about to take a bite of his pancakes in comes the one and only Kuroo. Didn’t he say he would be gone till later today?

 

‘’Hey Kenma im ho-’’

 

Kuroo’s smile fades away so a slight fown when see sees Wakatoshi sitting next to Kenma.

 

‘’What’s he doing here Kenma?’’

 

‘’He spent the night Kuroo, did you have fun with Bokuto?’’

 

‘’Yeah, we stayed up pretty late though watching some shitty movies.’’

 

Wakatoshi sits silently watching kuroo and Kenma bicker back and forth about their nights, thank god Kenma left out the part about him and Wakatoshi having sex. He doesn’t think he will be able to look at Kuroo again if Kenma told him about their activities that day. Wakatoshi looks over at Kenmas plate and sees that he's done with all of his food, Kenma eats pretty fast. Mostly because he stuffs his cheeks like a chipmunk which is actually adorable, Kenma looks cute with chubby cheeks Wakatoshi thinks.

 

‘’Hey Kenma, go get in the shower I’ll clean up.’’

 

Kenma silently gets up walking back up the stairs to his room, grabs his towel and walks to the bathroom.

 

‘’Soo… Ushijima, how are you?’’

 

Kuroo is a little uncomfortable talking to his friends boyfriend. Kuroo has met Wakatoshi lots of times but he's still unsure about himself when he's around him.

 

‘’I’m fine actually, how about you Kuroo?’’

 

‘’I’m good I guess, it's a surprise seeing you here though.’’

 

‘’How is it a surprise Kuroo? Most of the time you're gone Kenma invites me over to stay the night.’’

 

Before Kuroo says anything Wakatoshi and Kuroo are startled by a loud crash from upstairs followed by Kenma screaming ‘’FUCK’’ at the top of his little lungs.

 

‘’Are you okay Kenma?’’

 

Both Wakatoshi and Kuroo yell at the same time but kenma doesn't hear them.

 

‘’Kenma probably just dropped the shampoo or something, he's okay.’’

 

Kuroo knows Kenma is a little clutz and it's nothing new if he dropped the bottle of shampoo.

 

‘’Kenma’s better than okay.’’

 

Wakatoshi murmurs to himself followed by Kuroo giving him a puzzled smile. After that they both excuse themselves, Wakatoshi going to Kenma’s room and Kuroo going to his own. After 10 or so minutes Kenma walks out of the bathroom in his towel and his hair is a small bun. 

 

‘’Did you drop something Kenma?’’

 

‘’Yeah, the conditioner.’’

 

‘’Oh, well i'm glad you didn't fall and hurt yourself. Sit Kenma.’’

 

‘’I was going to do that anyway Wakatoshi.’’

 

Kenma makes his way next to Wakatoshi, sitting down next to him. Grabbing his phone Kenma unlocks it and opens up neko atsume. 

 

‘’Kenma take your hair out of the bun for me.’’

 

Kenma silently does what he’s told and removes his bun while checking up on his cats. When he feels like he can close the app he opens up youtube and starts playing his  [favorite song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoN6VcCrsR0).

 

‘’Kenma can I braid your hair?’’

 

‘’Sure.’’

 

Wakatoshi grabs a section of Kenmas hair and works on seperating it evenly making sure all parts are the same thickness.

 

‘’Wakatoshi where did you learn to braid?’’

 

‘’I used to have long hair as a kid until i was in junior high, I had a friend teach me since my hair would always be in my face.’’

 

Wakatoshi takes his time threading the ombre locks of hair together into a neat braid then does the same to another chunk of hair.

 

‘’You look cute, Kenma’’

 

‘’I don’t’’

 

‘’You do, Kenma’’

 

‘’Can I get dressed now, Wakatoshi?’’

 

‘’Yeah just make sure to close the door.’’

 

Kenma gets up walking over to the entrance of the room and closing the door. Once he does so Kenma removes his towel and starts putting his underwear on.

 

‘’Wakatoshi why don't you play a song for me? I really like your taste in music.’’

 

‘’Sure Kenma.’’ 

 

Looking around for Kenmas phone for a brief moment Wakatoshi picks it up and searches for a song to play that Kenma might like. When he finally finds  [something that might fit Kenma’s taste](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40Z4UeeKDXo)  he hits play and sets down the phone.

 

‘’What's this Wakatoshi?’’

 

“Music.’’

 

‘’No, I mean the band.’’

 

‘’Oh, it’s Weezer.’’

 

Kenma finds Wakatoshi’s taste in music quite soothing and calming, contrasting his personality. While wiggling his way into a pair of shorts that are a bit tight and a loose tank top Kenma sits back down next to Wakatoshi.

 

‘’Lay down Wakatoshi.’’

 

‘’Why?’’

 

‘’Because I want to cuddle.’’

 

Kenma usually doesn’t like cuddling with Wakatoshi but today he's feeling more clingy than usual. Instead of questioning it Wakatoshi listens and lays back with Kenma following him. When they cuddle it's usually Wakatoshi being the big spoon or Kenma getting as close to Wakatoshi as possible without laying on him but today Kenma decides to do just that. Laying his upper half on top of Wakatoshi, Kenma rest an arm across his boyfriend, trapping him.

 

‘’You’re warm Wakatoshi.’’

 

‘’You’re cold Kenma.’’

 

‘’Warm me up then Wakatoshi.’’

 

Accepting Kenma’s demand Wakatoshi wraps an arm around Kenma, leaning over to his side so that Kenmas face is pushed into his chest.

 

‘’You smell good Wakatoshi.’’

 

‘’That’s an odd compliment, Kenma.’’

 

‘’Shut up, Wakatoshi.’’

 

“I love you, Kenma’’

 

Kenma smiles slightly and replies with a barely audible ‘’I love you too.’’

 

‘’Are you tired, Kenma?’’

 

‘’A little.’’

 

‘’Take a nap.’’

 

‘’Only if you do.’’

 

‘’Okay, Kenma’’

 

Kenma places a soft kiss on Wakatoshi’s chest and closes his eyes, trying his best to fade into sleep. Within a few minutes him and Wakatoshi are asleep, holding onto each other. They are the happiest they have ever been in that exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: kenmayy.tumblr.com  
> i hope anybody liked this???

**Author's Note:**

> you guys this is the first fic i've done thats not in german so it might be reaLLY BAD


End file.
